I'll Bring You Flowers In The Pouring Rain
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Rain didn't usually bother him. It only bothered him when it came from her eyes. [Edward/Bella]


**Title: **"I'll Bring You Flowers In The Pouring Rain"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Book series: **Twilight

**Pairing: **EdwardxBella

**Rating: **T For: angst

**Occasion: **MyFantasyDreams's Twilight FanFic Challenge

**Disclaimer: **The book series, Twilight, and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **I'm entering this FanFic in a FanFic Challenge held by MyFantasyDreams. Its my second Twilight FanFic. The first challenge this month was to write a Oneshot to any pairing to the title above. I twisted the story a little so it matches the title but in a less obvious way. Hopefully, it will still qualify for the Challenge. Read and enjoy!

COOKIE AWARD WINNER!! http : / / www . dumpr . net /photos/185998/723c5d0eb15593ba/

**Set: **Between Twilight and New Moon

* * *

After living under gray clouds for hundreds of years, Edward Cullen would have thought he'd be used to the rain by now. But after yesterday's incident, he realized he wasn't. He wasn't unfamiliar with human emotions. He had felt them himself, once upon a time, but had forgotten what they felt like somewhere throughout the centuries. He did, however, remember what they looked like. Happiness was expressed through smiles. Anger was expressed through fists. Love was expressed through kisses. Sadness was expressed through tears. He hated sadness. He hated seeing hurt in the world and being powerless to stop it. It irritated him to no end that their were such powerful beings on the planet that could easily do something to bring the woes of the world to an end and yet they didn't. He never shared this thought with anyone. After yesterday though, he thought he should.

Yesterday the rain had not fallen from the clouds above. To Edward's dismay, it fell from the eyes of the one he loved. And he was afraid it had been him that had caused the rain to fall. He hadn't understood, at the time, what had caused her tears. It had happened so suddenly and so out of nowhere that he hadn't been able to comprehend what exactly she had been accusing him of. Of the little he could pick out of her hysterical, screaming rant, he'd gathered evidence had been planted against him, depicting some deceptions he'd performed against her. He didn't know why someone would want to tear him and Bella apart. He didn't know who would want to do such a thing either. After attending Forks High School that current day without Bella, he pieced together a possible list of suspects for the crime.

"How could you do something like this?" she had screamed at him.

"What did I do Bella, love?"

"_Don't you dare _call me that! You don't love me! All that talk about me beign your only one was a lie!"

"It wasn't a lie. I don't know--"

"Don't act like you don't know! You know exactly what you did!"

She had pushed him…well attempted to push him. On any other occasion, Edward would have found her display of defiance against someone so much stronger than her amusing. But not that day. He had never seen her so distraught. He had never heard her sob so much before. It killed him inside that he had no idea how to stop her tears. He found it to ironic that he could devise the perfect plan for an assassination if he wanted to, and yet he had no plan for halting her cries. She'd thrown him out after a few more shouts where she mentioned another girl. That was when he figured out that, for some reason, she thought he'd been unfaithful to her. She'd slammed the window shut once he was in the grass and had drawn the curtains. That was the last he saw of her for almost twenty-four hours.

She didn't attend her classes the following day which left him open to do his detective work. It wasn't hard to figure out who had framed him. The guilt was clear on the blond's face as he found Bella no where in sight. His brunette companion did not hide her pleased smile at her absence. He didn't even have to read their minds. Faces were so much easier to read. Humans were so obvious. That Lunch period, Edward spent it staring down the pair form across the cafeteria. Since Mike was already riddled with guilt, he knew it would be easy to send him over the edge. Jessica was to proud of her achievement to guilt the truth out of. Mike cracked like an egg on a skillet less than halfway through the period.

The blond scurried up to him like a frightened rabbit as the bell rang to end the period. He poured his guts out to the stoic vampire, admitting he and Jessica had planted a photo-shopped picture for Bella to give the illusion that Edward had cheated on her. It was such a petty and childish trick. Humans never ceased to amuse him with their antics. But this trick had hurt the one he loved. He promised Mike that he and Jessica would be punished severely before he left the cafeteria. He couldn't let their actions go by without revenge. First, he would make it right with Bella. That was always his main priority: to see her smile. Once school let out he abandoned his siblings to venture towards a florist. Despite Alice's reassurances, he was still nervous as he drove towards the Swan house, bouquet of roses resting in the passenger seat.

His nervousness relaxed when he only spotted Bella's rusty, red pick-up truck in the driveway. Mr. Swan didn't appear to be home. The man had never forgiven him for Bella's "accident" a few months prior. Edward didn't want to know what he'd do if he found out about a scandal. He'd probably come after him with a mob of pitchforks and torches. Edward sat in the driveway, listening to the light drizzle patter against the roof of his car. Another thing that amused him was his own cowardice to see her. He could talk his way out of absolutely anything but couldn't find the words to explain the predicament to her. He sighed, hoping he would be inspired to say something when he saw her. He abandoned the safe haven of his silver Volvo, spinning the crimson flowers in his pale hands. He approached the front door, leaving three, short, slow knocks on the wood.

He started thinking that he'd come to late and that maybe Bella had gone out to dinner with Charlie after he receive no response. He tapped the door with his knuckles twice more for good measure. Five knocks for five letters in the name he sought to see the owner of. After another sixty agonizing seconds passed without answer, he turned to abandon his endeavor. Almost like she'd been waiting for his back to turn, Edward hear the screen door slam against he side of the house and her three footsteps run out onto the first step.

"Edward!"

She called to him, the sound of his name triggering the brakes on his feet. Her voice sounded so broken and so strained, like she'd been screaming for days. He feared what he may find on her face if he turned around. He knew he had to, to show her what this misunderstanding had done to them. He faced her and found her face stained with the dark rain from her eyes. Those usually bright, brilliant eyes were pink and slightly swollen. Her pale features were tinged pink. He hated to see her like that. He hated seeing sadness drowning out her face. The rain fell slightly heavier, making her slightly, coppery hair cling to her forehead and her baggy clothes stick to her skin. Edward slowly started back towards her, worrying that if she didn't step out of the rain soon, she'd catch her death. Inches separated them as he stood before her in the sheets of rain.

After minutes of silence and watching her tremble, Edward offered his small token of a truce. She glanced down at the scarlet petals of the bouquet in his hand. Her own fingers danced absently along the soft petals, her pale gaze not meeting his. The rain beat rhythmically around them and the rest of the world was silent. He listened to her breathe, breathing in her sweet, intoxicating scent that overpowered the heavy scent of rain. Very tentatively and very carefully, he raised his free hand, running the back of it against her sleek, wet hair. Her eyes fluttered closed at his touch and they stayed, frozen like that, for a few moments longer. He heard her heart rate increase, giving away that she was about to move. Her movement was throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into it.

"I'm sorry," she cried, voice muffled by his jacket.

He gently placed his arms around her, the roses pressed against her back as he did so. He rested his face in her damp hair, relishing that he could hold her again after the hours they'd spent apart. Those hours had felt like years and he cherished having her in his arms again. But she was still sad. He still hadn't stopped the rain from falling.

"I would never be unfaithful to you," he murmured into her dark locks, his free hand stroking her back, soothingly. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

She sniffled a little bit more, her fingers twining into the hair against his neck.

"I'm so stupid," she mumbled. "I overreact to the slightest things."

"Its not always bad to overreact. If you weren't you'd be dead a long time ago."

He heard the faintest of chuckles break loose from her choked up throat. He drew away, hoping to catch the small glimmer of happiness on her face before it was lost to him again. He caught the faint traces of a dying smile on her soft lips. Hoping to bring it back, he managed his own, trademark, crooked smile. He succeeded in stealing it back. He brought his hand to her face, caressing the tears away from her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear your side of the story first," Bella apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep an eye out for jealous teenagers."

She giggled and, somehow, he had done it. He had chased the sadness away and brought back the happiness to her face. The rain shower died down and ended a suddenly as it had begun. The only sign it had ever existed were the glimmering droplets on the soft petals of a bouquet of roses.

* * *

**Author's Review: **I know the ending was kind of weird but it was the best I could come up with. I definitely thought I did a better job on this than my first Twilight FanFic, "Vampiric Melodies." I know it was lacking in dialogue but I thought Bella and Edward's relationship was best expressed through few words. I could have been wrong. Tell me what you think. Criticisms are welcome as long as you don't torch the FanFic to tiny, black pieces. Don't be rude, condescending, or barbaric and I will more than gladly accept your critique. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
